Deaths Daughters
by Solangelo-Is-Life
Summary: On a normal(ish) day, two very powerful half-bloods stumble upon Camp Half-Blood. If that Isn't bad enough, they bring with them the most powerful martial artist in the world, who is also their adopted older brother! Being demi-gods and students of Ranma Saotome, Camp Half-blood is in for a hell of a ride! This is a crossover between Ranma 1/2 and PJO.
1. Chapter 1

Deaths Daughters

Me: Hello all! It's been a while man. Like, a year. I missed you all.

Percy: Mmm hmm. Suure.

Me: Shut up. Any who, this is a Ranma ½ and Percy Jackson crossover, but I put it in the Percy Jackson section to get more views. This story is basically about two daughters of Hades/ Pluto who come to Camp Half-blood, But are also student of the greatest martial artist in the world.

Ranma: Yeah I am!

Me: Way to get a swelled head. I'm only gonna do the disclaimer once so, I DO NOT OWN RANMA ½ OR PERCY JACKSON. ALL RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS BELONG TO EITHER TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI OR UNCLE RICK. ENJOY

* * *

Chapter 1: I Almost Get Killed By a Giant Snake

Jezebelle's POV

It was a normal day, in a normal week, in a normal month, in a normal year. It was the beginning of June, and I was bored out of my mind. Oh sure, we were going on vacation to visit my aunt in Canada but it was still boring. In the front seats of the car, my mom and step-dad were attempting to sing along to some pop song, key word "attempting", and my sister was reading a book as thick as Harry Potter. I think it was Harry Potter. The thing is, she's seven years old.

Yeah, my family's pretty strange. My sister and I were diagnosed with major ADHD which is why I was pretty bored. Somehow my sister managed to stay still, but that's only because she was immersed in her book. I went back to staring out of the window at a stretch of woods next to a highway in New York, when I saw something strange. A giant slitted yellow eye, like a snake. I blinked once and it was gone, but there was a lingering sulfuric smell. I looked around the car but no one else had seen it. My parents continued shredding eardrums, but my sister frowned and shook her head. I looked out of the window again and saw a sickly yellow scale. My curiosity peaked; I did the only thing an idiot like me could . I unbuckled my seat belt and jumped out of a moving vehicle.

Only my training saved me then. Tucking my body into a ball I came to a rolling stop at the edge of the highway. Thanking Kami-sama and every other deity up there, I stretched and headed into the woods ignoring the questioning calls of the rest of my family.

The only reason my parents didn't go after me is because I've done this a lot. Seen something strange and then ran off trying to investigate. To be honest, Ran-Chan is usually with me but, potato, potahto. I hadn't gone far when something knocked into me and bowled me over. It was my sister Colette. She sat on my back and bounced.

"Jez, where are ya going? Can I come? Can I, can I?" I told you we were ADHD.

"Colette, you can't come with me, I'm... Adventuring! That's right…" I set her down gently and turned away. But when I turned, she was still there. I sighed knowing I'd never get rid of her.

"Fine, but if you get eaten by a giant snake, I'll dance on your grave." Can you imagine how surprised I was, when edging around a tree; I saw the very thing I was threatening her with.

The snake was scary; it was about 100 ft. long, and had a paralyzing glare, not in a medusa way, in an oh-my-Kami-this-thing-is-going-to-eat-me stare, so I hope you'll understand why I fell over and squashed my sister.

"Hey! Why did you-"she said trying to get out from underneath me. When she saw the beast, she froze for a minute and had a staring contest with the mother of all snakes. Then she screamed loudly into my ear.

"AAHHHH! Make it go away!" She yelled and tightened her death grip on my neck. I tore her hands off and scrambled behind a tree, taking gasping breaths.

"Listen Colette, I'm going to distract it and I need you to run that way and find help. I don't know why, but I have a feeling something will help." She gave me a worried look.

"But-"

"GO!" I bellow and shove her. She took off like a shot. 'Wow, she's fast.' I think but my attention was taken by a 100 ft. monster trying to eat me. Swallowing hard, I grab a rock and throw hoping that something would go right. It hit its mark but bounced off a hand sized scale, and the snake trained a giant eye on me.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea." I say then dodged a spiked tail.

* * *

Me: Welp, first chapter done.

Ranma: When am I coming in?

Me: In a while. Now I'm only posting a second chapter if I get five reviews, that's not too much right? I only gave up on Power, Dunamas, and Chikara because no one reviewed. Also, if you're new to my writing, I have another story that needs reviewing, so check it out. Please read and review? Also, constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I Almost Become a Corpse

Jezebelle's POV

Me: Hello. I didn't get five reviews, only one. And it was to ask me when the next chapter would come out. Wow.

Ranma: Ooh, tough luck man.

Me: I guess. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

_Recap~~~~_

"_But-"_

"_GO!" I bellow and shove her. She took off like a shot. 'Wow, she's fast.' I think but my attention was taken by a 100 ft. monster trying to eat me. Swallowing hard, I grab a rock and throw hoping that something would go right. It hit its mark but bounced off a hand sized scale, and the snake trained a giant eye on me. _

"_Maybe this isn't such a good idea." I say then dodged a spiked tail._

* * *

It went on like this for a while, with me dodging its blows and trying to throw a few punches in. It's a pity I hadn't learned anything from Mousse about the Hidden Weapons Technique, this would've been a lot easier. Eventually, I got tired and careless. My dodges were sloppier and I faltered. Then the beast made its move. In a lightning fast movement, it hit me with the non-spiked part of its tail and sent me crashing back into a small copse and I blacked out.

When I woke up the first question to pop into my head was if I was still alive. The second was to ask if Life really liked to crap on my face so much. Of course the answer to both questions was yes. Slowly, ever so slowly, I sat up and began to catalogue my injuries. Head? Bruised. Legs? Ok but bleeding. Ribs? Just bruised, I've definitely had worse. I stood up slowly and extremely painfully while checking my surroundings. The strange thing about the trees here is that they are growing in, like they're shielding me. Ehh, I must be hallucinating. I look around for something to stop my bleeding and something in a small plastic baggy fall out of my pocket. It's a small golden square, about the size of a rice crispy treat and it has a note along with it. I open it and freeze, the note is from my mom.

_ Jezebelle, this is mom, as you probably know. By now you're probably fighting some mythical beast and knowing you, you're hurt. Eat the treat I packed, it'll help. Your father visited, he said you and Colette's time is coming. You and your sister will find out exactly what you are, and Ranma will be there along with you. You know the rest of the Wrecking Crew will be along sooner or later. Your dad sends a gift and advice. The gift will be coming along soon enough and the advice is, you and your sister together can control all under the earth._

_ Jez, I love you and Colette so much, and I'll miss you, okay? Take care of your sister and be safe, I'll see you guys soon. Give Ranma my love. –Mom_

I stare at the paper clothed highly in my hands as questions run through my head. I don't understand, my dad visited? Eat a rice crispy treat? This doesn't make sense. Looking from the note to the square I shrug. If my mom said to eat it, I'll eat it.

I gasp as I take a bite, it tastes just like home! The flavor of my mom's chicken and shrimp gumbo filled my taste buds. The delightful aroma of the house after my mom cooked filled my senses, which was weird. I could imagine my mom and I laughing as she fed me and Colette- Colette! That one thought snapped me back to reality and I realized, that I wasn't hurt anymore. I hurriedly lifted up my shirt to check my ribs and there was no bruising, not a mark anywhere.

"Interesting", I murmured, "Now where's that gift..." I started looking around when I came upon a peculiar sight. A tree with a face on it, a face that looked like it was holding a heavy burden. I looked down at the roots and found the outline of a handprint. Feeling compelled, I put my hand in the depression and watched in awe as it glowed and the outline of a box showed up. The cover rolled into the tree and there was the most beautiful sword I'd ever seen. The blade looked like obsidian and seemed to drink up what meager light there was. It had Celtic swirls as decorations running up the blade and the hilt was silver with bones decorating it. Then the second package came into view.

My breath caught as I lifted up the alluring bow and quiver full of arrows. The bow was ebony black with white vines on its upper and lower limbs. The grip was brown leather and it was a long bow, a little more than half my height. The quiver was pretty much the same, it was made of durable black leather with white swirls. The arrows were silver and had different colored bands at the bottom.

I smiled and took a deep breath. Standing up I slung sword into its sheath on my belt and slung the quiver over my back. I walked out with my bow nocked, ready to face the unknown.

* * *

Me: Well haaay, I'm done. Two announcements, I NEED a beta and give me some reviews. Anyone interested in betaing, please PM me. AND GIVE ME REVIEWS!

Ranma: Yeah punks, beta 'cause the chapter had a lot of mistakes and she needs someone to bounce ideas off of. I WANT REVIEWS OF HOW AMAZINGLY EPIC I AM! *gets knocked out*

Me: Sorry about that fool, and please Read &amp; Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Colette's Walk**

Me: Hello all! I'm typing this from my phone so bare with me!

Ranks: Yeah, her phone is pretty shitty, she cracked it already! it ain't even an iphone or nothin'.

Me: Shut up Ranchan.

* * *

I ran and ran as fast as I could, which is pretty fast. _'Find safety'_ is all that ran through my mind. I came to a sudden stop at a fork in the woods, its like Janus decided to mess with me today. One path was sunny and had strawberry bushes lining the sides, and the other was stormy, with rocks guarding the entrance. They looked scary so I took the happy path.

I knew I had to hurry but, Strawberries! C'mon man! I might have borrowed a few of them, they tasted good. Soon I got to an arch that had a bunch if symbols on them. Weirdly they rearranged to say "Camp Half-blood". This had to be what Jez was talking about. In the distance I heard a faint screeching and bolted through the arch screaming,

"MY SISTER IS BEING EATEN BY A GIANT SNAKE!" That got peoples attention, or maybe it was the fact that I was only seven? Anyway, I collided with what felt like a brick wall, and looked up to see this blonde haired douchey looking kid.

"I don't think its okay for you to be running around like that, little girl, what if you get hurt?" he said. My eye twitched. I hate it when people call me that.

"Can it Blondie." I said and turned to the adults.

"Hey! My idiot sister is being attacked by something! Its HUGE and has scales, and is green... Its a building sized snake!" A guy in a wheelchair and a teenage dude with black hair glanced at each other.

"That sounds like a Drakon to me." The guy in the wheelchair said, scratching his chin. The black haired dude stretched and grinned.

"Alright, let's go after it camp!" He said gesturing to everyone that was crowded around. Then he was interrupted by this pudgy man in a loud Hawaiian print shirt.

"Not so fast Packer James, I am still the director of this camp" he said making a coke appear and drinking it. What the- where did that come from? Packer sweat dropped.

"Mr. D, my name is still Percy Jackson. That's never gonna change." Mr. D cast him a dirty look

"That may be, Peter Johnson but..." He was cut off by thunder rumbling in the sky. Cocking his head to the side, he frowned. "Father? But I am the director-Yes, yes father... The two girls are important? Yes, okay then." He looked back at the camp, no one else seemed to be surprised by what just happened.

"All right Princess Joan, go do whatever." Percy frowned an mumbled "That's not even close to my name... Whatever, Camp suit up!" Everyone started putting on armor and picking up weapons. They nearly left before I screamed, "Wait for me!" The blonde guy, his name was Jason, started talking down to me.

"It won't be safe, you're to small to come along anyway." I saw began seeing red.

"STOP CALLING ME SMALL! I. AM. NOT. TOO. YOUNG!" With each punctuation, the pitch of my voice grew louder and I was covered in a golden light. When it cleared, I was changed... The ground looked farther away, and I was chest height to Jason, instead of knee height.

"Shit...," I murmured, "Did, I get older?" The Percy guy came over and stared at me intently. It was unnerving, the way his sea green eyes seemed to stare right through me. I thought I was in trouble until his face split into a goofy smile.

"Come on," he said holding out his hand, "Let's get you something to fight with." I stared at his hand for a while, then slowly grabbed it. He pulled me twords a cabin, telling me funny stories along the way.

* * *

Me: Well I'm done! If there is any spelling errors, tell me and I'll attempt to fix it. its hard typing from my phone. *collapses* Kane-chan do the disclaimer.

Akane: Sure. Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Oh Snap!

Me: I guess I'm updating kind of soon? I'd just like to say I'm dedicating this chapter to Spyter123, they're my first real reviewer! They left a really nice comment too! Now I'm pumped soo… I DON'T OWN RANMA ½ OR PJO. You all know that. If I did… you'd hear about me on the news, I promise you that.

* * *

**Colette's POV**

Percy was a pretty cool person. He was telling me about some of his exploits on something called The Argo 2.

"… Aw man! And Buford, the tale, he screamed something like, _"Dirty Laundry!",_ and spat said dirty laundry at- oh, here we are!" he said cheerfully. We had come to a place where a bunch of kids were smithing weapons. Percy called it the arts and crafts cabin, but I'm sure it was actually an armory. Leading me to the back of the room, he started pulling out various weapons to get my opinion. First it was a knife.

"Nah, to small." I said after a brief examination. Then, it was a solid gold pistol.

"Too flashy." I shook my head. Then, something leaning against the wall caught my eye. It was a silver bladed scythe with a black handle. The handle was inlaid with rubies, emeralds, and diamonds in a spiraling pattern, and the blade had swirly script on it that I couldn't quite read.

"Whoa", I heard Percy breathe beside me, and I turned to him," That's the scythe of Gemma Regina, the Jewel Queen." He explained. "It hasn't chosen anyone for years, not even Hazel could use it…" he trailed off. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry… was she close?" I asked softly.

"Yeah... She was like a sister to me." He whispered. Then he seemed to cheer up and quirked his head towards the camp borders.

"But, come on. We gotta save your sister, right? You can keep the scythe." I nodded, and then carefully strapped the weapon to my back. Standing straight, I strode forward; ready to beat whatever was thrown at me.

**Jezebelle**

I took cover behind a tree and knocked my arrow. Aiming, I shot it into the monsters eye. Where it blew up. Well, I guess I figured out what the colored bands mean. Red is definitely an explosive one. I was too busy congratulating myself to notice the monster hadn't dropped. It came at me, and I dove out of the way, yelling a long stream of expletives. Rolling and jumping up, I was forced to duck to avoid certain death. I kept dodging until I heard the sound of running.

"Jez!" that voice was familiar. I glanced around to see my sister, but… different. I wasn't surprised though. What did surprise me was when a spiked tail flashed across my vision and caught me in the chest. I flew back into a tree for the second time today, but I was hurt much worse now.

I stared numbly down at my chest. Pain roared through my body, but I remained still. The snake's tale had ripped through my shirt and dragged long grooves along my torso. I idly watched the blood roll down my frame as I counted the seconds to my death. Blackness filled my vision and I smiled faintly.

Then… agony. Hands pressed on my wounds and I felt a swirl of tingly air. My eyes flew open and I gurgled, my life blood crimson in color, flowed past my lips. Heard voices..

"...Ann, Mary-Ann! Use that stasis spell! Jessi get me gauze, we can stitch her up at camp. Jinx, I need those scissors!" Various, Yes Katie's, answered, and the torture continued. Then it all stopped. I couldn't move, but I felt them cut off my shirt, and wrap gauze around my body. The bandages wrapped around my chest and across my stomach, and thankfully, the bleeding stopped. Someone tried to get me to drink something, but I refused. A thought struck me.

'Where was Colette?' I roared to action. Grabbing my sword (which was conveniently resting beside me) I dug its point into the ground and slowly pulled myself up. I shook of the hands threatening to drag me back down, and looked for whoever was the leader of this group. I found her; a girl with soft brown eyes and hair, and a flower crown perched on her hair. She looked about eighteen.

"Give me a rice crispy treat." I growled. She looked confused for a second then pointed at a golden square.

"You mean ambrosia?" when I nodded her eyes widened

"But you need to rest and heal!" I frowned at her.

"Give me the goddamn ambrosia so I can heal."

"But your injuries!" she argued. I grimaced and unwrapped the bandages partly, showing her the wound. Instead of bloody gouges, there were thin red lines across my stomach.

"See? Almost healed! Hurts like a bitch, but I'll be fine with ambrosia." I say chuckling darkly. The girl, who I guessed was Katie, numbly handed me the square. I chewed it quickly, and thanked her before turning to face the beast,

"Alright, I guess well do this the hard way." I muttered stretching

* * *

Me: I guess that's an okay place to end the chapter? I really don't know how to phrase the next chapter. Anyway, tell your friends about this story, and contact me if you're interested in being my beta! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
